


Protecting Theyself

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry refuses to return to the Dursleys despite Dumbledore's orders. How does he get around those orders? How does he avoid returning to the Dursleys?
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 116
Kudos: 710





	1. Chapter 1

"They do not like me." Harry wanted to scream at Dumbledore. They had been discussing his summer holiday situation and Dumbledore was refusing to listen to him. Harry was petrified of returning to the Dursleys after last summer. He was going to pay for what happened with Dudley because of Hagrid. He didn't even want to think of the broken door that his uncle would have had to replace because of Hagrid. He certainly didn't want to think the broken gun. His uncle was going to kill him. 

"Harry, I can assure you that it's not that bad. They are your family, after all. A family loves one another. They forgive each other. I am sure whatever you feel might have upset your uncle is long forgotten." 

Harry was almost growling. His uncle was an elephant. The man was the size of one and had a memory of one. His uncle didn't forget and if Harry was to bet, the man had been spending the year thinking of creative punishments for Harry. "Sir, they hate me. They said for me not to return." Harry hated how much he had already exposed about his muggle relatives and it was being pushed aside by a person who claimed he cared for him.

"Harry, I am sure they love you. They did take you in. Now, run along, I am sure you have some last minute packing to do." 

Harry glared at the man but stood up and left his office. He walked slowly to Gryffindor. He didn't want to listen to Granger and Weasley. It was bad enough listening to them all year and now, they would be excited because Gryffindor stole the House Cup from Slytherin. Last-minute packing. Sure, as if he had much to pack. He had purchased a huge trunk because he knew his family wouldn't permit him anything to do with the magical world. Hagrid hadn't been present when he talked to the store owner. He smiled as he remembered some of the extra features he had gotten in his trunk. He was almost skipping back to the dorm.

______________________________________________________

Severus wasn't sure why he was being summoned to the Headmaster's office. It had been over a week since the dunderheads left and he was almost finished closing up the labs for the summer holiday. His reports were finished and the dorm was sealed. He wasn't surprised to find the door opened but he was surprised to find Mad-Eye in the office. "Albus?" 

"My boy, we have a slight issue." 

"Slight. The boy is missing. The muggles are horrible. The way they talked about him." Mad-Eye turned and looked at Severus. "They kept him in a boot cupboard. The husband beat the boy. Albus believes everything will be fine once I find the boy and return him to his so-called caring relatives. He wants you to give me potions to heal the boy as I believe the whale of a husband tossed him out. The neighbors certainly haven't a positive word to say about them. Albus here wants us to ignore the abuse and return the boy to them." 

Severus felt a bit lost. What boy was Mad-Eye speaking about and why were they going to locate him and return them to his relatives? Who would keep a child in a boot cupboard?"

"Alastor, I am sure you are mistaken. Petunia loves her nephew. Harry does need to return there soon or the blood wards will fall and his protection will cease." 

"Merlin, you put Harry Potter with the most hateful, spiteful, muggle possible? You know what she did to Lily. You do remember having to have Poppy heal her? I do. I spent my summers helping her." Severus almost fainted as he processed that Dumbledore placed Harry Potter with abusive muggles and wasn't about to get him away. He shouldn't be surprised but he was. Dumbledore loved to ignore abuse but he would have thought he would protect Harry Potter of all the wizards in the magical world. 

"Albus, you know Lily and James told everyone in the Order that Harry wasn't to go to her sister." Mad-Eye sat down in a chair. "Merlin, what have you done?"

"Alastor, I am sure Harry is fine. We just need to locate him before his birthday and get him back under those wards. They are for his protection against those who are more dangerous wizards in our society." 

Severus glared as he dismissed Dumbledore's words. Harry Potter would not be returning to those muggles. "Where have you looked?" Severus wanted to protect the boy but was aware that he wasn't in any danger as his Vow hadn't been sending any type of magical warning. 

"I was able to follow him to King's Cross but lose him as soon as I exit the station. I believe he got on a bus or another train but I do not know where. All my location spells have failed." Mad-Eye looked at Severus and saw the concern in his eyes. He wanted to curse Dumbledore for his lack of care. "I checked with Figg but she reported that he never returned that night. She did confirm that the Dursleys never left to pick him up." Mad-Eye glared at Dumbledore. "Such love and concern. I have no idea if someone else might have used poly-juice to gather him or not. As I said, nothing beyond King's Cross." 

Severus thought for a few minutes. If an old, ex-Auror like Mad-Eye failed with the traditional spells, he wondered what he could do? "Do you think protective wards? It wouldn't answer any trace aspect. Perhaps a cloaking spell?" 

"I thought of those and went back to King's Cross. The only reason I am getting a reading at King's Cross is the boy's luggage is still there. I can't remove it has it has an anti-theft spell as well as several other protective measures placed on it which is why it is still at the station." Mad-Eye pulled out his notebook. He removed a piece of parchment. He handed the list of protections on the luggage. "It has everything."

"I-"

The pair glared at Dumbledore who stopped talking. "Where in King's Cross is his luggage?" 

"Long-term hold. It was signed in by someone named-" Mad-Eye flipped the pages in his notebook "S. Holiday and paid until September." 

"Sounds as if they wanted to make sure no one would notice Potter was missing until it was time to return to Hogwarts. I want to see this trunk. Perhaps between the two of us, we can get it moved and examined." Severus wasn't a fan of Mad-Eye's and was very aware of how the ex-Auror felt about him but he wanted to find Potter before someone killed the brat. 

"Let's go. We should also scan the area too." 

Severus was making a list of things he wanted to check at King's Cross. The pair ignored Dumbledore as they left his office. "The boy won't be returning." Mad-Eye glared at Severus, daring him to disagree.

"I agree, he won't." 

_______________________________________________

Harry stretched a bit. He looked at the calendar on his small desk, it was time to return to Hogwarts. He had already made arrangements for his letter to go Gringotts. If Dumbledore interfered, the goblins would automatically purchase his school supplies as well as anything he added to his weekly shopping. He hired them after using his trunk's emergency port-key to take him to Gringotts. It had been a very interesting experience. The goblins were doing his weekly shopping and he purchased a port-key to their bank for classes. If he wasn't in his trunk, he was at Gringotts. It was the best summer vacation. 

Harry had plenty of time to get ready but he wanted to get to the train first. He wanted to cast a disillusionment spell on his compartment so that he could have some peace. He already made arrangements for Neville, Dean, and Seamus to meet him early and they would ride the train together. He had a great time writing to the other three boys. "Well, Hedwig, back to Hogwarts." 

"Hoot." Hedwig shook her feathers. 

"You want to fly there?" Harry ran a hand down the top of her head. Hedwig bobbed up and down in excitement. "I will release you when we leave the trunk." Last night, Harry had exited his trunk to make sure his trunk hadn't been moved and then proceeded to move it to an area where he could be able to exit without anyone seeing him. 

Harry started his day. He was not looking forward to seeing Dumbledore tonight but he was thankful he was still breathing so that counted more in his book than Dumbledore being upset with him. He had spent the summer learning everything he hadn't been taught because people assumed he would know since his parents were wizards. He already signed up for next year too. The goblins were great teachers and he loved learning their different defense methods.

Many of his school subjects made more sense now and he wasn't going to permit Weasley to hold back on his education anymore. Neville, Dean, and Seamus had provided a lot of insight into Weasley and Granger. Yes, they were his first friends but he didn't need friends that wanted to change him into their mold. He wanted real friends. He had originally thought about writing to Weasley and Granger but knew they would run to Dumbledore. Granger was too in love with authority figures and Weasley would inform his mother who would tell Dumbledore. 

Harry exited his trunk and shrunk it down. He was already on platform 9 3/4. He had moved his trunk there the night before. He stood against the brick wall and waited for his friends. Dean, Seamus, and Neville entered using the floo shortly before 10:30. Lady Longbottom was with them. "Harry!" The boys greeted each other. 

"Lady Longbottom, a pleasure to finally meet you. Your grandson raves about you." Yes, Harry laid it on a bit thick but the woman was doing her best to protect her grandson. 

"Thank you, heir Potter. Now, hurry and get on the train. I want to be gone before people start filling up the platform. Neville, write tonight." 

"Yes, Gram." Neville shyly smiled at her before they headed for the train. They found a compartment in the middle of the train. They didn't want to be at either end in case someone might notice the difference but figured in the middle it would be likely to be discovered. They sat down and got comfortable.

"Harry, I am not sure where you got some of the books you read but my mum was impressed by me reading them." Dean's mother read the books too.

"Mine too. She said I finally found a friend who was teaching me not to be a drunkard." 

"Gram was surprised when I showed her the books. She said they were part of her first year." 

The four talked for a bit, had some lunch, took a nap, and talked more before they arrived at Hogwarts. "Well, here I go, walking to my demise." 

The three laughed but quickly claimed a carriage to avoid Granger and Weasley. "Avoiding them will be hard now." Seamus was looking at the duo. "Looks like another Weasley but a girl." 

"I think he has a younger sister. I thought he mentioned having one." Harry wasn't eager for the carriages to start but at the same time, he didn't want Granger and Weasley to join them. 

"We can relax, the prefects are getting them into a carriage when they started to come after us. Ron was trying to argue with Percy." Dean knew Harry sat facing Hogwarts to avoid seeing the duo. "You know you are going to be grilled in the common room." 

"I expect so especially after Dumbledore calls me to his office." Harry had informed his friends of what happened regarding Dumbledore telling him where he had to stay. None of them could make any sense of it since Dumbledore had no say over the summer where students spent their holidays. 

_______________________________________________________________

Harry was being escorted up to the Headmaster's office by McGonagall. Granger and Weasley had attempted to join them but she refused to permit them. He had spent the Welcoming Feast listening to Granger and Weasley berate him while he was trying to eat until Neville looked at them. "You do realize it is isn't your concern? Neither is it your place to lecture Harry on what he can and can't do. You are not his mother Granger." 

The students around Neville clapped. "Thank you. She hasn't shut up since the train." 

Harry wasn't surprised to see Severus was already with Dumbledore as well as someone missing part of his leg and had a weird eye. Harry sat down. "Now, my boy, we have a bit of an issue. Where have you been all summer? Do you realize how worried your family and we were?" 

"I am sure my family could have cared less as I informed you before the summer holiday started. However, I spent the summer at King's Cross in my trunk. It was a very relaxing summer." Harry didn't see any reason to lie. He was aware that he wouldn't be able to use the same method for next summer holiday if Dumbledore insisted on him returning to his family. 

"Your trunk?" McGonagall looked shocked. 

"Yes, it has a full studio flat inside. I was able to study, get my assignments done, and even got to read the books I was never given that the muggle-born books were given considering I wasn't even aware I was a wizard until less than a month before Hogwarts started." Harry figured he was a Gryffindor and why not use that image. Dumbledore expected it.

"Why didn't he get the books, Albus?" McGonagall. "You informed me he would since you made it clear in the letter that he wasn't to know he was a wizard when you placed him on the step." 

"What?" Severus and Mad-Eye were shocked. Severus thought it explained so much and Mad-Eye just went a bit white. 

"You do realize he was able to walk by the time he was a year old? James bragged about it enough and you left him on a step with a letter? I hoped you knocked?" 

Harry leaned back in the chair as Dumbledore attempted to explain the brilliant idea of leaving a child on a step. McGonagall directed the questions to Dumbledore. "Enough, it is in the past and we have an issue now. Harry, you were aware that you had to return to your relatives for your protection." 

"Sorry but it's not my protection when my uncle would have gladly killed me and he had ten months to stew about what Hagrid did and how to make me pay. I told you what he did and I told you I wouldn't be going back there. I refuse to permit myself to be placed in dangerous situations. I was almost killed by the possessed Quirrell and I am not going to do so again." Harry felt the rage building. Why didn't Dumbledore listen when he told him things? He wished the man had on his listening ears. He learned to do so when he was in primary. 

Severus recognized the rage building in Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Go to your dorm." He glared at Dumbledore who was about to speak. "We have a lot to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later and a lot of whining and complaining by Granger and Weasley

Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna Lovegood were sitting outside just enjoying the cool fall day. Translation for those who don't know Gryffindors, they were escaping Granger and the youngest Weasleys. "I think the twins pranked the pair again." Dean passed out some Honeydukes chocolate. 

"They did. They annoyed the twins over the last few days with their behavior. Granger is still trying to hand me a revising schedule to match what she wants me to do while Weasley is trying to get me to play chess. I am not sure what is up with the youngest. She keeps staring at me or writing in the journal she has. Weasley felt it important enough to warn me away from his sister."

"Granger has been prissy since we have been doing better. You were at the library yesterday and we had to endure another Potter is my friend lecture from Weasley while Granger reminding us how important our grades were and by not having her check your work, we were causing problems." Seamus looked at Luna. "Don't even get us started on what she nags on about Luna." 

"I am aware. I like the name Loony, it drives her batty." Luna didn't have her dreamy air when she was with real friends. You could see it when they weren't by themselves. 

"Weasley has been freaking out over Snape being nicer to you." 

"Yeah, he and Mad-Eye Moody have been attempting to get me away from Dumbledore's oh-so not loving care. It's also why I am still on potions. Snape run a lot of magical scans, dragged me up to Poppy, and a month later, I am still on them." Harry was finding it strange to have the professor who hated him the most, a grizzly ex-Auror, and Poppy caring more for him than the man who claimed he loved Harry and wanted to keep Harry safe.

"Malfoy is coming over here." Dean was facing Hogwarts. "He is by himself." 

"Interesting." Harry turned around to see Draco walked directly at them. Yep, it wasn't a mistake. 

"Potter, my godfather has instructed me to speak to you regarding learning about being an heir." Draco looked around the group. It was too Gryffindorish for him but at least Granger and Weasley weren't present.

"Sit down, Malfoy and tell me about these lessons? I read about them and I am going to assume your godfather is Professor Snape since he and Mad-Eye seem determined to get me caught up with everything. Neville has been helping a bit but his Gram never taught them to Frank, his gramps did." 

Draco sat down. "Honeydukes?" Dean held out the box. 

"Thank you." Draco lost his mask for a second before it was back in place. "I can get the others to help. I believe between us we can get you caught up." 

"Great, tell us what to do." Harry held out his hand. "I am Heir Harry Potter." 

Draco smiled. "Heir Draco Malfoy." 

"Heir Neville Longbottom." 

______________________Almost Yule (side note-Mrs. Norris was petrfied but Harry and his friends were in their dorm so no Harry issue)

"Harry, here is the book I mentioned." Blaise held the book out to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Everyone would be leaving tomorrow for Yule. 

"Thank you, Blaise, it sounds interesting. I think Theo and Pansy mentioned they had the rest in the series." Harry was planning on staying at Hogwarts despite being invited to a few different places for Yule. He was going to go with Severus to Malfoy Manor for the Yule celebration but didn't want Dumbledore to have a fit so he signed up to remain at Hogwarts. He figured what the old fool didn't know won't hurt him or Harry. 

"They do and when you are ready they will let you borrow them." Blaise was one of the few that joined Harry's growing list of friends and everyone agreed to not mention Harry heading to Malfoy Manor for the Yule holiday.

"Thank you, tell them I do appreciate it if I don't see them before they leave for Yule." Harry couldn't wait to read the book. Neville was already writing the title down. Granger was attempting to see the book title but since it wasn't on the cover or spine, it was useless. Harry was reading the title page while making a mental list of other books that he had to borrow after reading this one. 

Weasley had been caught attempting to break into his trunk while Granger had been standing guard. She didn't bother to check the washroom. They only got a few points lost as Dumbledore dismissed their detention. Harry started activating his anti-theft protection which Weasley found himself in a cell at the Ministry trying to explain how he got there. Dumbledore got him freed. Granger and Weasley had been reporting everything to Dumbledore which many people were not happy to learn when Harry had gotten back from another discussion with the Headmaster. 

The discussion hadn't gone the way Dumbledore wanted since the old fool wanted to see him alone. Sadly for Dumbledore, Harry didn't listen and asked McGonagall and Severus to join him. Harry explained how Weasley had been complaining about what he was doing while Granger was complaining about not seeing what he was reading, especially the books from the students in Slytherin. 

******Flashback********

"Ah, my boy, take a seat." Dumbledore was standing by the window looking out and didn't see Severus and McGonagall enter with Harry. "Now, my boy, I am a bit concerned about the reports I have been getting regarding the books you have been reading as well as sending Ron to jail."

"Well, he shouldn't have tried to break into my trunk, again. I am not sure why you are worried about the books, they are books I should have been reading as a young heir." Harry frowned at the lemon drops in the candy dishes.

"Harry, they are your friends and care about you as do I." Dumbledore didn't turn around so he still hadn't noticed Severus and McGonagall with Harry. "They have expressed their concerns and I find myself distressed at your lack of concern." 

"Well, I don't care about their concern. They are not my friends. Granger is more concerned about reading what I am reading and tries to steal the books when she thinks I am not looking. I have caught her as well as several of my friends. Weasley has been caught attempting to break into my trunk. I warned him that I would not permit it this year. He ignored the warnings and has kept doing it until he was sent to the Ministry by the anti-theft device after he tried numerous times." 

"Harry, your attitude has got to change, young man. They are your friends. You need good friends to help you." Dumbledore opened the window just before an owl flew in. "Now, here is the paperwork to dismiss the charges of attempted theft from Ron." 

"I am not signing them." Harry looked at Severus as if to say, see this is what I have to put up with. "He was warned." 

"Now, my boy, I am sure you didn't want to get your friend into trouble." Dumbledore finally turned and saw Severus and McGonagall were with Harry. He walked to the owl who was on Fawkes' stand and untied the letter. "I am sure it was a slight misunderstanding." 

"No, it wasn't. I told him to stop, he didn't, he got caught again." Harry was tired of Dumbledore's guilt trips. 

"I must agree, Albus. I warned Ronald the last three times he got caught. You were the one who removed his detentions." McGonagall held out her hand for the paperwork. She began to read through them. She let out a bit of a growl when she got to page 2. "Albus, you are unreal." She thrust the paperwork to Severus. "Read." 

Severus started to read the paperwork. He read through it. He glared at Dumbledore. "Were you going to ask Potter if he wanted to be adopted by the Weasleys with the condition that he spend 2 weeks at the Dursleys each summer before he signed this?" 

"What? I wouldn't sign anything of the sort. I am not returning to the Dursleys in any shape or form. I do not want to be adopted by the Weasleys because they would do whatever you wanted and I am not on board with that concept." He held out his hands for the paperwork. Severus handed it to him. He began to read through it, anger building as he did. "No consequences for what Weasley tried to do, no punishment. Giving me to them without a by your leave, as well as funds for my care while insisting I spend two weeks or more with the Dursleys during the summer holiday. I have a feeling the aspect of or more was tossed in so I would be obligated to spend my entire summer there. I would rather be adopted by Professor Snape. He listens to my concern, takes care of me, and makes sure I am safe. How bad is that? A man who hates me keeps me the safest." Harry threw the paperwork on Dumbledore's desk. "I am done." He stood up and walked out of Dumbledore's office. He did hear Severus' comment, "you're an idiot. You know what happened in that house." Harry headed to the library but changed his mind as Granger would be there. He headed to the Snake Pit. 

******End Flashback************

The rest of the year passed with more people being petrified including Granger. Harry wondered how Granger and the others would be able to move forward with their education given how much time was passing. The youngest Weasley was getting stranger and stranger. She had a fit about her journal missing at the same time. She had a few mental meltdowns in the common room accusing people of stealing the journal. The twins were the ones who took control of the situation. 

It was almost the end of the year and Lord Malfoy had been the only adult who was concerned with the issue regarding the petrified students. Dumbledore had attempted to drag Harry into it but Harry ignored him. Harry was not going to go searching for whatever was causing the problems. He reminded Dumbledore that the staff was fully trained wizards and he was a student. Weasley had been lost without Granger to guide him and his work showed it. He was on probation and needed to keep his grades up but without Granger was falling very behind. Soon it was exam time. 

There was a massive alert school-wide for students to return to their dorms. Weasley was going crazy looking for his sister. "Ginny, she isn't here." 

"Calm down, Ron, I will inform Professor McGonagall." Percy was counting the students. The twins were working on keeping everyone calm. 

"Harry, what do you think?" Neville was standing next to Harry. 

"No idea. Something happened since this is a first. I know if Granger was here, Weasley would have taken off and started his own search for his sister."

"You mean doing an adventure and most likely getting hurt like last year," Dean muttered. "We better not steal the House Cup again. I didn't like it last year after I told my mum about it and she pointed out how we stole it." 

"Agreed." The group of friends wasn't happy with it. They apologized to the Slytherins who thankfully blamed it on Dumbledore.

_____________________________________________

"This is your fault." Weasley pointed a finger at Harry.

"What? How?" Harry was a bit confused. They still hadn't found Ginny. The students were required to be escorted everywhere. 

"She is missing because of you. You ignored everything and my sister is missing now." 

"I believe that statement can apply to the staff and students as well. I am not a fully trained wizard yet you expect me to do something in a school that has fully trained, professorial wizards. Sure, Weasley, that makes sense." Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his book. He was leaving tonight as he didn't want to give Dumbledore time to force him from the train to the Dursleys. He had found a great spot. Moaning Myrtle provided the information for him. 

_____________________________________

Harry looked at Ginny Weasley sitting in the Chamber of Secrets. The journal she was always writing in was closed with the rock on top of it. He stunned her as he didn't think she would come willingly based on how she was just staring blankly off into space. He would deal with the journal later. He followed his snake friend to the entrance. *Stairs.*

*You will be back?*

*Yes, see, I am leaving my trunk here.* Harry pulled out his shrunken trunk. He handed it to the snake. *I am just going to dump her by the infirmary.* After he made sure to remove her seeing him. The snake had provided him with access to some books that had a lot of spells in them. 

Harry threw on his invisibility cloak as he exited the entrance. "Myrtle, I will be right back. I didn't know she was down there." 

"She threw a book at my head. It was her." 

"I am sure she regrets it. Let me get rid of her and then I will see you down in with the snake." Harry floated Ginny to the Infirmary and placed her on a bed. He exited as Poppy exited her office. He made his way back to the second-floor washroom. He opened the secret entrance and headed down. He had a summer of reading, friendships, and he didn't even have to leave Hogwarts. He spied the journal. He would deal with that later. He would also have to inform his friends, Severus, and Mad-Eye he was safe. Hedwig would be able to handle that aspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware I didn't include Harry's visit to Malfoy Manor. However, beyond getting an intro (which I was going to do) there wouldn't have been much interaction with Lucius, as of yet. So consider them introduced.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry spent his summer writing to Severus, Mad-Eye, and his friends. He was a bit surprised that Mad-Eye and Severus for not getting mad at him for not leaving for the Dursleys but instead, both men were proud of Harry for getting around the old coot (Mad-Eye's words). Harry didn't go into Hogwarts often for fear of Dumbledore locating him but he did go early in the morning to the library a few times a month to get books. He wasn't sure if anyone noticed that Hedwig never left Hogwarts or not but he wasn't too worried about anyone finding him. The Chamber of Secrets had been hidden for decades and he didn't think Dumbledore was aware of the location. 

Harry arranged to meet with Neville and Lady Longbottom to take him shopping for supplies but several days after the letters went out. He didn't want to be seen by the Weasleys or anyone else who might inform Dumbledore of his shopping trip. Lady Longbottom put some glamour on him for the shopping day and they were able to spend the afternoon enjoying shopping. Harry also shared with Neville the letter from Severus regarding getting extra ingredients and anything else to make potions crafting easier. 

Soon it was time to return to Hogwarts for the start of the new school year. Harry packed his trunk while listening to Astor list off things he was worried about since Harry was leaving him. Harry had already designed a way for Astor to go out into the Forbidden Forest to get food since Dumbledore had blocked the tunnel from the outside. He already promised to visit as often as he could and he was going to mention to Astor to Severus. The snake already agreed to supply potion ingredients if Severus so desired them. 

Harry quickly made his way to Hogsmeade and using the floo went to King's Cross. He agreed to meet his friends again at 10:30 and follow the same plan as last year. This year was a bit different as it also included some Slytherins like Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. Harry was still amazed that he had real friends. Friends who didn't care about his name or his status. Draco was good for reminding Harry about getting a big head and the rest of the group kept Draco's from getting too big, also.

"Dumbledore?" Draco was the first to broach the subject. 

"I expect he will call me into his office and demand to know where I was. I am not sure how I will escape at the end of the year because he is going to be on guard for anything I do." Harry wasn't about to inform him of the Chamber. "Anyone hear any news on how the youngest Weasley is doing? As well as those who missed most of the school year?" 

"According to my father, all but Granger has to re-do their year. Granger must have spent her summer studying as she took the end-of-year test and passed so she is entering her third year with us. I do know Weasley is repeating the year with his sister. Ginny spent the first month at St. Mungos. They weren't sure if they would be able to get her mind back but last month she seemed to make progress and according to father, she will be seeing a mind healer a few times a week for the year." 

"How did you find that out?" Neville was impressed. 

"Father was telling mother. He wanted the girl to be delayed in returning to Hogwarts and continue full treatment as she is still not recovered. Dumbledore pulled some strings and got the Weasley family to agree to the weekly sessions paid for by Hogwarts. He isn't against Hogwarts paying since the girl was hurt while at Hogwarts. However, he is concerned that no one has been able to locate the journal and the girl is still obsessed with it. She had a fit the day before she left St. Mungos because the journal was still missing. She is also repeating her first year too." 

"Great another year of listening to the whines of the two youngest Weasleys. You know Ron is going to blame you." Dean pointed out. "I am just glad he won't be in our class."

"He did last year when she was missing. How he arrived at it being my fault and going to save her is beyond me. I told him there is fully trained staff who are better able to protect or locate his sister." Harry had been a bit surprised by the accusations and even gotten a nasty letter from Mrs. Weasley about the treatment of her two youngest by Harry and rejecting their adoption. He also never told anyone he was the one to put the girl in the Infirmary. He had a feeling that Severus and Mad-Eye might suspect it was him but they didn't comment and neither did he.

"Were you able to study for the heir exam?" Pansy decided a change of subject was in order.

"Yes, and I got an O+ on the first and second-year ones." Harry was very proud of himself. "I owe it to all of you." 

Luna and Pansy beamed in pride while the boys laughed. "Great, Dumbledore won't know. He doesn't get a copy of those exams. A copy should have been sent straight to your vault and account manager at Gringotts." Draco had spoken to his godfather over the summer regarding Harry. Severus didn't come out and admit to what happened to Harry at the muggles but Draco was Slytherin. He understood what his godfather hadn't said. His father was working on something for Severus but wouldn't mention what it entailed.

The rest of the trip passed quickly. The group of friends went directly to the carriages and claimed their seats to prevent Granger and the two Weasleys from getting close to Harry. Harry was in the middle carriage and they had three carriages in total. Luna winked at Harry as she sat down next to Neville. 

_______________________________________

Harry ignored the whining of Weasley and Granger. Ginny was staring off into space and needed to be reminded to eat which she dutifully did. The twins seemed to care more about her than Ron or Percy. Harry wasn't surprised to get a note saying he was wanted in the Headmaster's office after the feast. He rolled his eyes. "You going to bring Snape and McGonagall?" 

"Yes, I don't want to meet with him alone." Harry was a bit surprised to find Mad-Eye and Severus waiting for him with McGonagall as he left the Welcoming Feast.

"Let's get the grilling over with." Mad-Eye waited until McGonagall started walking before whispering "we have something to discuss with you afterward. Do not let Albus become aware of it." Harry nodded his agreement.

Harry dreaded what Dumbledore was going to ask him. He wasn't about to say he stayed down in the Chamber. He was going to be truthful about staying in his trunk but he hadn't settled on a location as of yet. He was hoping the old man wouldn't press but instead focus on the Dursleys and his safety. Harry looked at Mad-Eye and Severus before they entered the Headmaster's office. Mad-Eye clapped him on the shoulder in encouragement. 

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Harry entered. He thought he saw a look of irritation on the man's face when Severus and Mad-Eye entered the office too. "My boy take a seat." Dumbledore waited until Harry was seated. "Lemon drop?" 

"No, thank you, sir." Harry hated them. 

"Harry where were you this summer?" Dumbledore didn't bother to waste time. "You were aware of how important it was to return to the Dursleys. They were expecting you."

"I am sure they weren't thrilled with the idea and I was in my trunk's flat." Harry wished the man would drop the whole Dursleys caring about him. "I told you I wouldn't be returning them and I won't. I am not going to be myself in danger or my life on the line because of some idea of them caring about me when we know it's nothing but lies." 

"Harry, they are your only family." Dumbledore changed tactics.

"No, they aren't. I am related to most of the pure-bloods one way or another." Harry had been surprised to learn he was even related to Draco.

"Harry, Harry, it's vital you understand that some of those families are not good families." 

"I don't know. Draco doesn't look beaten. Tonks doesn't look beaten. Actually, most of the ones I am related to are taller, healthier, and better dressed than I was ever at the Dursleys or even my first year at Hogwarts." Harry had learned from Pansy and Draco how important dressing was in the wizarding world. They had a lot of rules regarding what was acceptable. 

Dumbledore's fury passed over his eyes but was quickly covered again. "I am sure they are well taken care of. However, it isn't acceptable for someone your age to just decide where they will spend their holidays." 

"Yet it is acceptable for me to be returned to an abusive home? Sorry, sir, but that makes no sense whatsoever." Harry wondered if the lemon drops were rotting the man's brains. Could you get sugar rot on the brain?

"Harry, it is for your protection." Dumbledore didn't like how his savior was turning out. He needed the boy to be submissive. "You didn't even write to Ron or Hermione over the summer." 

"Why would I? I am not friends with either of them." Harry thought the sugar had rotted the man's brains. "I did write to my friends like Neville, Dean, and Seamus." He wasn't going to mention the Slytherins or Luna. Dumbledore would have the biggest bird he ever hatched if he became aware that Harry was friends with some Slytherins.

"Albus, we have had this discussion already. Perhaps we could work on finding a solution." McGonagall looked at Severus and Mad-Eye. "I am aware you have already spoken to Albus regarding a situation that I believe is acceptable."

"Minerva, surely would not remove a child from his loving home?" 

Harry wanted to groan and was saved from responding as Mad-Eye did. "Albus, take those rose-tinted glasses off and see the truth, finally. As for our option, we were thinking that Severus could blood adopt Harry. He would have each of us being able to train him as well as protect him since I will be working with Harry too." Mad-Eye didn't want to discuss it without speaking to Harry first but McGonagall forced the issue and he understood why. 

"I do not believe Severus is the best option." Dumbledore didn't like how this was going. 

"Well, if I am so unacceptable, perhaps you would accept Mad-Eye also adopting Harry with me." Severus wanted to strangle Dumbledore. Dumbledore's fancy words of trusting him was just flushed down the drain. 

"I believe it is an acceptable solution if Harry agrees." McGonagall looked at Harry. 

"What does this entail? How does it work?" Harry had read about blood adoptions but he hadn't researched them since he didn't believe it was necessary. He had been afraid of the Weasleys wanting to do it but found it couldn't be forced. 

"It is a simple potion that would permit our blood to mingle with your blood, making your biologically our child. It would not eliminate your parents' blood but would expand upon it. You might get some of our family gifts depending on how closely related we are." Severus had spoken to Draco a lot over the summer. He discovered a lot of information regarding Harry including the fact that the boy was to be in Slytherin until Dumbledore's interference. It was the reason why Hagrid was sent to fetch him. It was why the Weasleys were on the muggle side of the platform mentioning muggles and platform 9 3/4. Harry's life had been controlled by Dumbledore for too long.

"Does it change my appearance since it will be new blood?" Harry remembered reading something about the potion causing some changes but he wasn't sure to what degree.

"Yes, it does. You will take on some features of myself and Mad-Eye as well as becoming our heir." 

Harry frowned. "I don't want to do it to become your heir. What will happen if you-" Harry looked at Mad-Eye, he dismissed as ever having a child. He wasn't sure about Severus. The man was still young. "You have some children?"

"I do not believe that will be an issue." Severus wasn't worried about having children. If he had a son in Harry and a godson in Draco, he felt he would be blessed as he didn't think he would ever have anyone.

"Can I have a few days to decide? I would love to speak to you regarding it." Harry wasn't about to have the discussion with Dumbledore present. The man was going to attempt to stop it.

"I am sure it's not necessary. The Weasleys would be happy to have Harry as a member of their family. They would be perfect." Dumbledore smiled. 

"No." Harry wasn't about to be adopted into a family of Dumbledore lovers. "I didn't want to be adopted by them last year and I still don't." 

"I am sure we can discuss this rationally. They are the best choice." Dumbledore began to pull out some paperwork. 

"No, sir." Harry stood up. "I am not going to be a Weasley." He looked at Severus and glanced at Mad-Eye. "Perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow?" 

"Yes, Harry, we can. Head to your dorm while we chat with the headmaster." McGonagall glared at Dumbledore.


End file.
